Anato
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 1 |FamConnect = }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 1. Appearance He strongly resembles Shin, albeit with pink skin, and green orange and light blue colored Supreme Kai outfit, and spikier hair. Personality A very effective and successful Supreme Kai, Anato's efforts have lead to Universe 1 having the highest mortal level. Despite his high status among the fellow deities, Anato does not appear to be arrogant about it, commonly seen with a gentle smile. He is shown to be level-headed as he is one of the few divine beings who realizes that Goku is the only reason the lower universes have a chance of surviving at all. Likewise, he is the one of the only Kais to be unfazed when the Zenos erase a universe, and in fact, sees it as necessary for the balance of all universes. He also appears to look down on the "lower-level" universes participating in the Tournament of Power, as he does not seem to care who wins the tournament since he thinks nothing will change. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Anato attends the Zeno Expo, along with Awamo and Iwan, representing Universe 1. Anato watches the exhibition matches and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 1 having a high mortal ranking. Once Universe 9 is erased, how Goku saved the lower universes with the tournament is once again explained by Anato; it gave them a chance to survive. With what they had just witnessed, the combatants and gods silently listened to him as the meaning of his words sunk in. Anato continues to watch and offer some commentary on the Tournament of Power, including his thoughts on how the Tournament changes nothing about the low mortal level of the universes. He is intrigued at Goku beginning to attain Autonomous Ultra Instinct, reminding himself that even gods have difficulty obtaining that form. At the conclusion of the tournament, he is the only Kai in the stands that is unsurprised by Android 17's wish to restore the erased universes. Power As a Supreme Kai, Anat is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Life Link' - Anato's and Iwan's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Anat and Iwne represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yusei Oda *Funimation dub: Chris Burnett *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rodolfo Novaes (ep. 81), Thiago Córdova (ep. 82), Michel di Fiori (ep 96-onwards) **Portugal dub: Ricardo Spínola *Latin American Spanish dub: Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Italian dub: Daniel Magni *Polish dub: Mateusz Weber Trivia *His name comes from the Semitic goddess, Anat. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Universe 1 Supreme Kai ca:Universe 1 Supreme Kai es:Anato Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly